The road to Indigo
by Hannibalrider
Summary: German Lander a new trainer start his pokemon journey with his new Charmander with big dreams of going to the Indigo League. Now with his friend Ash Ketchum and others he will travel Kanto to earn badges, meet new friends, save a few damsels in distress along the way, make rivals and foes as he goes for his goal. No one ever said the Road to Indigo will be easy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon **

I woke up with a startled at the sounds of my clock alarm going off. I hit the snooze button and roll of my bed. I yawn then start to get ready for the day, after which I am finish I check my calendar and smile at what today is.

I grab my stuff which is a backpack, sleeping bag, three changes of clothes, canned food, ration bars, water canteen, potions and a map. I look at my self in the mirror before leaving my room.

Today is my start of my journey which makes it more special and I want to look good when I arrived at professor Oak's lab for my starter pokemon. I wearing a pair of black cargo pants, dark blue sneaker shoe, dark scarlet T tight with a black jacket over it and a black baseball cap.

As I go down the stairs to see my family eating breakfast. My younger brother happily eating his eggs , dad reading the paper, mom finishing cooking and one of my older sisters is here.

They look at me when I said good morning and grab a quick breakfast for the road. My siblings say good morning while my parents nod to me. I sigh knowing they don't fully approved of me becoming a pokemon trainer since no in our family is one and prefer me to stay. My sister Rosette stood up and told me she got something for me.

Which turn out to be a black thick winter jacket with a hood that is linen with fur.

" good for the snow, rain and cold little brother"

She said and pass it me, I smile and told them good bye. And I shove the jacket in my pack then left the house

" German wait"

I hear my dad's voice so I turn to see him and my mom holding a envelope. They said this is for me it some money to help me even though I already got some. I thanks them very much and share one last hug with them before going.

I get to Professor Oak's laboratory after ten minutes or so and find a large crowd. Sighed because I know who these people are seeing off today and there he is with that arrogant smirk of his is Gary Oak, grandson of Professor and self declared pokemon master.

Also I see Amber Strong behind the crowd looking bored and annoyed from Gary's fans. She here for her starter pokemon too and I look around I also look for Ash Ketchum who also here for a starter.

Don't see him and wonder if he overslept or something but likely former knowing Ash it's the former. Anyway I stood next to Amber and wait for Professor Oak to come out and I really got annoyed from Gary's actions. Amber didn't notice I was standing next to her until Professor Oak was came and call for us. Oak gave us a short introduction about pokemon, about being a trainer and finally about which pokemon we can chose for our starter pokemon.

" first there is the grass type Bulbasaur, the fire type Charmander and finally the water type Squirtle. Now chose wisely because once you pick one you can't change your mind"

He told us after releasing the pokemon from their poke balls. Gary pick first and grab Squirtle"s poke ball " I chose your Squirtle and with you I be the best trainer ever" he said, laughs and leaves.

" hey German which one are you getting"

Amber ask me while I thought it over and after a few minute I grab Charmander poke ball. Look at Charmander and smile at him.

" hey I chose you Charmander as my first pokemon and I know we have great adventures right"

I said and Charmander agree by hugging my right leg. Amber smiles at the scene and pick Bulbasaur who she pets. And he seems to like it, Professor Oak told then gave us each a pokedex, explain what they are and how it works. Plus five pokemon balls each so we can catch other pokemons. Amber left first after thanking him with Bulbasaur following her.

I used my new pokedex to check what moves Charmander knows and found he can use scratch, ember and Growl.

Just as I am about to leave Ash arrived in the lab and I shake my head then laugh at how he dress in his pj only.

Watch as Professor told him all the pokemon are gone and he begs Oak to give him one. And he got a pikachu which Oak said is a bit troublesome but Ash took it then went home to change clothes I hope.

" German what your last name?"

Oak ask me after Ash left, he said he forgot to register the pokedex in my name.

" Lander, German Lander "

I answer him and after giving him my pokedex he register it and also Amber came back to ask a question her new pokemon.

Oak answer her question, register her pokedex and told us the pokedex also acts as our trainer license too.

Amber left telling Professor thank you again and Oak gave me a other pokedex he register for Ash who he forgot to give one.

Told I deliver it to Ash for him and left with Charmander following me. Found Ash outside his house saying goodbye to his mom I came up to him and told him about the pokedex then gave the device it to him.

" thanks dude"

He said with a grin as he rub the back of his head and I roll my eyes.

" hey German you traveling alone to Viridian City"

Ash ask me as he has a rope tie around his pokemon and rubber gloves on. At first I thought to say no since I plan to start my journey alone by seeing this I told yes. Because even though Ash is a good guy but he is not the sharpest tool in the shed and could need some help in the beginning of our pokemon journey

" yes, but if you want we can travel together"

I told Ash, who nod his head at this and soon we are out of town with him pulling his pokemon who is tie up. " Ash is that really necessary?" I ask him as he kept trying to give the pokemon a order but Pikachu ignore him.

"well he won't listen me German"

Ash say as he keeps dragging the pokemon until I recommend that he at least untie the pikachu. He does and tries to improve their relationship but pikachu just ignore him.

Part of me couldn't help but laugh at this and I pat Ash on the back.

" don't worry he listen to you sooner or later"

" thanks German but I really want Pikachu to listen to me"

He told me before looking at a patch of grass and smiling. I look over where he looking and see a Pidgey there.

"Pikachu use thundershock on that Pidgey"

Ash order Pikachu but the yellow mouse pokemon didn't obey and turn his back on Ash. Ash ends up trying to catch that Pidgey by sneaking up on it with his pajama top but got a whirlwind and sand attack instead.

I Shake my head at Ash's action and release Charmander. I look around to see a group of three Pidgey including the one Ash try to catch.

"Charmander use scratch on one of those Pidgey"

I order and watch Charmander rush up and hit of the one Pidgey. The other two escape and Charmander score a good hit on the one that didn't escape.

Throw a poke ball at it and watch as it is caught. The poke shook three times before making a sound that told me the Pidgey was successfully caught.

" wow you caught it German"

Ash tells me before saying he catch one soon and throw a rock at some pokemon in a patch of tall grass.

"Ash I don't think that a Pidgey"

I whisper to Ash as an Spearow pop it head up with a bump now on its head. It attack Ash and then Pikachu while I got of the way. Was about to have Charmander attack it but Pikachu thundershock it. But it gave a loud cry which call out a flock of Spearow.

3rd pov now

German and Ash soon were running for their lives with Pikachu and Charmander in tow. " Charmander return" German call out and returns the fire pokemon back to its poke ball to keep him safe. The spearows attack them with a furiously attack of pecks that injure Pikachu more than the two boys.

" Ash I really hate to do this but go on with out me I meet you in the pokemon center in Viridian City. I keep the spearows busy for a while ok."

German shouts at Ash who before he could even oppose this plan, watches as German release his Charmander and newly catch Pidgey and starts to battle the wild pokemons.

" ok "

Ash said as keep on running with Pikachu in his arms. German grinds this teeth together as he and his pokemon face an army of spearows.

" Charmander use ember and Pidgey tackle "

He orders his pokemons and lightly curses when he see half of the flock breaking off. And chase Ash, for the next few minutes German's pokemons fight a losing battle with him shouting orders and pretty soon German returns Pidgey.

Charmander fought as best as he could but soon he cover in scratches and cuts. But at least of the spearows they face are down or flew away. German try to return Charmander to its poke ball but a Spearow knock it off his hand. Then seeing the remaining going for Charmander rushes up and covers his friend with his body.

they both wait for the final attack but instead heard " Bulbasaur razor leafs"

German look up and saw the spearows being hit with leafs and he look to see Amber with her Bulbasaur. " ok now vine whip and drive those spearows away" Amber then orders her pokemon who soon smacking the spearows like their flies.

The spearows soon retreat leaving fellow flock members fainted on the ground

" you ok German"

Amber ask him as he stood up and return Charmander to his poke ball and gave Amber a nod.

" ok what happen here"

She then asks him and German explains how it all got started. Amber shakes her head saying " that was stupid even for Ash"

" thanks again Amber but I got to go"

German said as he move to try and catch up with Ash or at least meet up at the pokemon center.

He stop dead in his track when he heard and saw a large lighting bolt appear and hit the ground. " Ash, Pikachu"

German thought as he now ran to where it hit, Amber follows too but he doesn't notice and as he ran he hope they are both ok.

**First pokemon story, hope its good, I be switching from first and third pov through out the story. Might change title and summary later because I really couldn't think of anything else **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon **

I found the spot where the lightning hit and found the ground scorch black. And some spearows fry and fainted I call Ash's name several times but got no response and Amber join me asking if we should check the area.

Told her no since I know Ash be on his way to viridian city right now or could even be there right now. And throw a poke ball at a fainted Spearow it was captured without a problem and Amber ask me why I did that.

" well its tough and it be a good addition to my team"

I answer her and for first time since yesterday I notice what she is dress in. The outfit she has on are black skinny jeans, a black tank top, navy blue sneakers, a large black coat and a simple red scarf around her neck. She looks pretty cute in that outfit and I couldn't help but stare at her.

"something wrong German"

Amber asks as I realize that I been staring at her and I lie saying I was just thinking. We say our goodbyes and she told me she be hanging around here to catch a couple of pokemon before I left.

It took me a few hours to get to Viridian City but I there and went for the pokemon center first. And I as walk there after asking a local there it is I see a officer Jenny on a motorcycle with a sidecar pass me by.

And to my shock and surprise I see Ash in the sidecar. I make my way to the pokemon center faster and reach it as that Officer Jenny is leaving. And I couldn't help but notice and think she is a speed demon at the way she drives.

I walk in to see Ash talking on a video phone with his mom. I decide to wait until he done talking with her.

In the meantime I gave my pokemons to the Nurse Joy in charge who wearing the usual nurse uniform and same hair style as other Joys I seen in TV before. The pink hair female took my pokemon and said she call me when they are heal, which can be soon.

After this I head back to Ash but I bump into someone.

" sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

I hear a female voice and find a much younger Nurse Joy, who about around my age and is picking up papers which she was carrying before we bump into each other. I help her pick them up and when she straighten them out then she thanks me.

"Danielle I need your help with some pokemon now!"

I heard the other Nurse Joy who took my pokemon moments before call out to the younger Joy.

" yes big sister I be there in just a second"

The younger Joy said and race off to where she is needed. Anyway when I got to Ash I find a red hair girl with a yellow shirt, blue short shorts, with red straps on them, red and white shoe plus she carrying a red bag.

Who shouting at him about how he wreck her bike which I saw was burn black.

" hey Ash how is Pikachu doing"

I interrupt them and Ash gives me a smile that quickly disappears.

" German your ok and I don't know about Pikachu Nurse Joy hasn't told me yet."

" that sad to hear, yeah I ok and my pokemon are getting treated. Oh who is the girl Ash?"

I said and the red hair looks at me before stick her hand out.

" Misty Waterflower and you"

" German Lander"

I told and shake her hand ask about the bike and I am told how Ash trash it. Misty tells Ash she will give him time to repay her for the bike

And just after this the older Nurse Joy with the younger one plus two Chansey bring out Pikachu on a stretcher with the younger one holding what I believe are my pokeballs.

" Pikachu will be alright but he will have to stay tonight here in the pokemon center and your friend pokemon are also been treated too.

Nurse Joy said as Ash hugs Pikachu and I took my pokemon back.

" thank you very much and the name is German Lander"

I tell the younger Joy who blush just a bit, told me her name is Danielle Joy and that she is still training to be a full time Nurse.

As I try to chat with Danielle some more we hear Officer Jenny voice on the loud speakers.

**Third Pov **

" **Attention their has been sighting of an unknown aircraft in the city"**

As the group heard this two pokeballs drop on the roof of the center. And open to reveal a purple snake like Pokemon call Ekans and a other pokemon purple in color with a white skulls, shape of a mine or cloud like with a crossbones symbol on it chest. It call Koffing, a man and woman in a hot air balloon dress in white with a red R on the chest gave them order to cut the power cable. While Koffing uses smokescreen and the duo with a Meowth jump out and appear in front the trainers and Joys

_Prepare for trouble!_

_Make it double!_

_To protect the world with devastation!_

_To unite all people within our nation!_

_To denounce the evil of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light

_Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth. That's right!_

The duo said and with the Meowth talking. The man has a light purple hair and dress in a white outfit of pants, long selves shirt with black boots and gloves. The female was almost dress the same but she had a skirt instead and shirt that is shorter exposing her midriff and her boots were extent pass her knees then the male's.

But what really caught everyone attention was the talking Meowth who talking and walking like a human. They introduced them themselves as team rocket members James, Jessie and meowth.

Then announce their plot to steal all the pokemon in the pokemon center. Ash , Misty, German and Joys rush into a room fill with injure pokemon in pokeballs. The older Joy starts to transport the poke balls to Pewter city pokemon center for safe keeping. Team rocket follow them which causes a battle between German's Charmander, Misty's Goldeen who was almost useless too to the lack of a body of water was return, Ash use several pokemons from the pokeballs in the room to fight but they all ran away and during the battle Pikachu wakes. And with the help use of Misty's wreck bike he pedals to create energy which Pikachu used to cause a explosion.

Which sends Jessie, James, their pokemon and Meowth flying off and also destroys the pokemon center.

Officer Jenny soon arrives with other officers to secure the area.

" sorry about the pokemon center"

Ash told the Joys who smile and told him its ok since the pokemon were all safely to send to Pewter city and they also they thank German and Misty for their help.

" ok I guess lets go Ash, Pewter city is waiting for us and Misty are you coming I do remember you saying Ash own for the bike. You can travel with us until he pay you for it"

German said to his friend and the red hair who accepted the offer. Ash like the idea of a other traveling with them and didn't protest against the idea.

" goodbye Danielle I call you when I get to Pewter city and again sorry again the center"

German said as left with his friend Ash and new friend Misty.

" does someone have a boyfriend now"

The older Nurse Joy said to her younger sister who blushes and say he just a friend. But she just shakes her head and smirks because she saw them earlier talking and sharing a joke or two.

" yeah right little sister, now let get this place fix now"

Patricia joy told her Sister as she still denial their being nothing between them, he just a new friend who wants to stay in contact that all. The older Joy rolls her eyes as her she goes on and ignores her smitten sister as she gets started in rebuilding the center.

**German's Pov**

I sigh as I took off my cap and ran my hand through my dark blond hair. Then look back with my green eyes as Misty and Ash argue because Ash is teasing her about her fear of bug pokemon. We just came out of the Viridian forest an hour ago and after a encounter with some samurai helmet wearing kid plus a lot beedrills I am too tire for this.

Ash caught a Pidgeotto and a caterpie which turn into a metapod then into a buttertree. While I caught a Weedle that evolve into a Kakuna and I hoping that it evolve into a beedrill soon.

" Ash cut it out ok and lets get to pokemon center then find the Pewter city gym"

I told Ash and he nodded while Misty thanks me for making him stop. Alright I beginning to like having Misty around and she has taught me and Ash a few things about pokemon. I grin wondering what the Pewter city gym leader is like and what type of pokemon he or she uses.

**Gym battle be next and I be adding Brock to the group. Maybe adding some more pokemon sooner to Ash's team too and also my OC. I got a good idea for when they get to the second gym and I how they meet Misty's sisters. Also like to hear any review or suggestions too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon**

" thanks Nurse Joy"

I said to the Suzy Joy who I learn is the older twin sister of the older Nurse Joy in Viridian city. Ash also thank her after getting his pokemon back too and then the both of us went find Misty.

Found the red hair sitting in the lounge looking bored.

" finally I been waiting for you two to be done, getting all your pokemon check?"

She asks and we told her yes before she told us that she found out who the gym leader plus what type of pokemon he uses.

" ok his name is Brock Rockson and he uses Rock pokemon"

I took this in and thought of what pokemon I can use against this gym leader but I really had nothing effective in my team. Pidgey, Spearow, Kakuna won't be effective against rock pokemon. Charmander too but while in the Viridian I as best as I could taught him metal claw but he stills needs more practice with it.

And Ash's team of Pikachu, Buttertree and Pidgeotto are not going to be effective too. Through Buttertree has a better chance because he can use sleeping powder and confusion.

Anyway me and Ash talk for like a hour trying to come up with some strategies for the battle. We came up with some good strategies but nothing that fits our situation. Well. In the end Ash just said " screw this I going to battle no matter what".

Then left with Misty following in tow. I watch them leave and wonder if Ash will lose or win his match.

I decide to do some shopping and buy some more pokemon supplies. I also hit a clothing store to buy some more clothes and then a food store for human food for the road. While I leaving the food store I found myself buying an ipod after some nice traveling saleslady show me some. Afterwards I decide to go to the pokemon center and wait for my companions to show up.

**Hour later…**

" so how did it go?"

I ask Misty as she pass me by with Ash looking down with defeated look on him.

" he lost"

She answered and told me what happen and I couldn't help but lift one eyebrow at the part where Pikachu try to tag out with Pidgeotto when face with Brock's Onix. Ash gets Pikachu check up and tells us he going for a walk around the city to clear his head.

I let him go and decide to challenge Brock since I got nothing to do also I could learn something from the battle even if I lose.

**3****rd**** pov**

German calmly step into the Pewter city gym and saw a man who likely a few years older than him. He dress in a orange shirt with a green vest over it, brown pants and black shoes. His is spike up a bit and his skin is a darker tone.

" are you a other challenger for me?"

He said to German who nods his head and the man introduced himself as Brock Rockson and he the gym leader then tells German the special gym rules which he tells all challengers.

"ok lets start"

Brock said as he throw a poke ball on to the battle ground. And out came a Geodude, German pulls out his pokedex and checks the pokemon.

**Geodude the rock pokemon**

**Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them.**

German puts his pokedex back into his pocket and releases Charmander into battle field.

" ok lets win this Charmander"

He said as he and his pokemon got ready for their first gym battle

" Geodude rock throw!"

Brock shouts the opening move of the match …

**I be just leaving it off here and next chapter be soon. Reviews or suggestions are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own pokemon**

"Charmander"

German said as he watch Geodude toss rocks from the battle field at his pokemon. Charmander quickly avoided the attack and wait for his trainer next order.

" Attack with metal claw"

German shouts as Brock plans his next attack, Charmander right claw starts to glow as he made his attack run Geodude and Brock try to order his pokemon to dodge but Geodude still got hit.

And is send flying into a large rock, destroying it and leaving the two trainers wondering if Geodude is out.

" Charmander ember on Geodude and a other metal claw"

German shouted as he sees the dust from Geodude impact to the large rock set and that Geodude still battle ready.

" Geodude block then tackle"

Brock shouts after hearing German orders to his pokemon. Geodude blocks the ember attack by crossing it arms against it's chest and then strikes Charmander with its tackle.

" Charmander get up and use Metal claw buddy"

German said as he tries to figure out how to end this match quickly. Geodude catches the attack head on and is send crashing into the ground.

" Charmander a other metal claw fast"

German orders his pokemon and Charmander replied to him by hitting Geodude again. Geodude after this last attack is knock out and Brock returns his pokemon and smiles to German.

" you got my Geodude but my next pokemon won't be easy to beat"

Brock said and laughs as he throws a other pokemon and release a large snake like pokemon made of stone.

German pull out his pokedex to check this pokemon and found it is call Onix. Also finds it's a rock and ground type of pokemon.

" Charmander return"

The young trainer recalls his pokemon and releases Spearow. " Spearow use peck" he calls out to the bird pokemon and Brock looks at German with a " is he for real" as sees Spearow pecking his pokemon.

Onix is unaffected by this attack and shrug Spearow off like he is nothing. For the next ten minutes German has Spearow striking Onix with peck attacks and having him avoid Onix's attacks.

" ok this getting annoying "

Brock say after watching a other attack miss Spearow.

" Onix get that damn Spearow now"

Onix respond by doubling it's attacks at Spearow by swing it's tail at the bird pokemon. German watch as his pokemon kept dodging but know this won't last very long and quickly got an idea on how he could even the odds for his Charmander.

Since the idea will likely get Spearow hit if it work.

" Spearow use peck one last but on Onix's eyes"

He shouted at his tiring pokemon who obey and hit the mighty stone snake. Unfortunate Spearow receive the tail of Onix as it try to fly away and send crashing into the ground.

" return Spearow, you earn a good rest and now go Charmander"

The fire lizard roar as he is release back on to the battle ground.

" smart move German blinding Onix might help you win but don't think this is over yet"

Brock said as he stares at the young trainer with a touch of anger for temporary blinding his favorite pokemon.

" Charmander use ember then metal claw"

German said and Charmander quickly hit Onix with ember but before his metal could even get to Onix. Brock orders Onix to dig underneath the field, German smiles and said " I see your scare of Charmander, Onix" in a taunting tone.

Which cause the rock pokemon to rise and reveal itself and Charmander quickly hit it with metal claw on it right side.

" Onix don't listen to him he trying to get you to make mistake"

Brock tells Onix but knows he already lost since Onix is on his side and is confuse plus still blind. With German telling Charmander to keep hitting Onix with metal claw repeating.

Pretty soon after blow after blow Onix is knock out and Brock is sighing in defeat. And hands over the gym badge to German who is grinning.

" well you beat me and on your first try I impress German"

Brock said as they shake hands and chatted a little more before German left the gym and as he left he wondering what Ash will do the next time he faces Brock.

**Hope you like it. Sorry if the battle sounds lame but I still new to writing pokemon battles and decision to kept it simple until I get some what better at it. Next chapter be soon and Brock be joining the group like in the show. review**


	5. Chapter 5

**German's pov**

I groan as Ash ran ahead of us to the pokemon center. Its been a few days since leaving Pewter city and winning our badges, though how Ash won his is a big shock to people. He some how super charge Pikachu power way up and in the first round took out Brock's Geodude with one hit then face Onix who pikachu beat after a tough battle.

And during the battle the gym's Springer system got hit by a thunderbolt and cover the field in water. It weaken Onix and Pikachu almost finish it off with a thundershock, until Brock's many siblings who were watching the begging Ash not to finish Onix off which he didn't, Shocking after the match which Brock ended by forfeiting, Ash try not to accept the badge saying he can't take it because of the Springer system went off.

Brock still gave it to him and ask if he can join out group. In the end we said yes and found that man we met outside the city is Brock's dad. And has agree the watch the gym and children so Brock could leave with us.

The four of us left the city and decide to go though Mt. moon where Brock caught a Zubat, met a scientist name Seymour study Clefairys and moon stones. Also stop team rocket from stealing a giant moon stone and heard a theory about Clefairys being from space and stuff.

" maybe we should bypass Ceurlean city and go to Vermilion city instead guys" I heard Misty say for like the third time. Me, Ash and Brock shot down her idea on the spot and I ask her why she doesn't want to go to Ceurlean city.

She lies to us with some excuse and tells me she will wait for us outside the city.

" so Brock can you tell us anything about the gym leader" Ash asks( he rejoin after seeing he gotten ahead of us)Brock who told him since he is gym leader himself he can't tell us anything.

" don't worry Ash, the gym leader are really three sister named Lily, Daisy, Violet and they use water pokemon" I told Ash who in turn asks how I know this.

" oh my second oldest sister Tanya works at their gym as their manager. They also a fourth sister they call runt and let me see I got a photo of them all with my sister" I said then check my pack for it until Misty grab my hand. I look to see fear in her eyes and I gave her a what's wrong look.

She motives me to follow her and I tell Brock and Ash that I show them the photo later. They didn't seem to mind as they both got to talking about something else.

I follow Misty who is standing next to a tree.

" so what's wrong Misty" I ask her and she sighed

" look at the Photo and that answer what's wrong" she answer and looks away from me

I look for it and found it then stare back to Misty.

" so your one of the Ceurlean sisters" I stated and she nods.

" yes" she said and talk about how her sisters treated her and how she left the gym to become the greatest water pokemon trainer ever.

I cup her chin to move her head so our eyes were facing each other after she try to look down when she told me this.

" sounds like a great goal Misty, it nothing to be ashamed of us. "

I told her and she smiles then asked if Tanya really my sister?

" yeah she is, though she the second oldest, that's Rachel then its her, Lindsey, Rosette, Rei, me and the youngest is our little brother."

I informed her and then chat and compare our older sisters before we rejoin the guys. We got stop by a Officer Jenny who thought we stolen a giant vacuum after entering the city and I watch Brock go crazy at the sight of Jenny. He ask her for a date and got reject hard, after this we went straight to the gym while Misty told us she'll wait for us at the pokemon center.

" yeah lets do this German"

Ash say after Misty leaves us and runs off to the gym. I roll my eyes at his actions and follow with Brock keeping up closely behind.

**Hope all you like it people. Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own pokemon**

**German's pov**

I walk in the gym alone because Ash and Brock got distract by some pokemon battles. I sighed at how Ash decided to watch some trainers battle with instead of going to gym like he said he will.

But then again Ash could learn something from those trainers I guess.

Anyway I'm in the gym and after a few minutes find the gym leaders who look like they were getting ready for one of their shows that Tanya told me about on the phone or when ever she visits home.

I saw the dark blond hair Daisy, blue hair Violet and dark pink hair Lily. I walk up to them and ask if they are the gym leaders, Daisy sigh and answer yes.

" hey kid we got a show in less in an hour so here for a badge or what" Violet said and pull out a badge.

" here take it and go or maybe stay to watch the show" Violet told me and I shook my head at her.

" sorry I need to earn it, so one of you three needs to battle and then I will go"

I said and Lily pull out a poke ball that was sitting under a bench, then tell me where we can battle, the battle field is a large swimming pool and has several floating platforms that are round.

" ready German"

Lily said with a smile and release a seaking which reminds me of a goldfish but only bigger and with a horn on its head.

" I never introduce my self "

I stated to her and wonder how she knows me, Lily giggles at me.

" your sister show up a photo of you before, I can really see how she is your sister , you both got the same eyes and hair color though her hair is a lighter shade of blond. Anyway it's a two on two match who ever has any pokemon remaining wins"

She said and sister look now shock and look at me closely.

" yeah he kind of looks like Tanya"

Violet said and I ignore then release my first pokemon which is Pidgey.

" a Pidgey not really effective against a water type but hey your Tanya's brother lets see what you got"

Lily shouts at Seaking to attack with horn attack, I told Pidgey to fly in the air to avoid and Seaking miss my Pidgey and just for a moment was above the pool before coming down.

I told Pidgey to get on one of the platforms and as he does this I look out for Seaking.

" Seaking horn attack again"

Lily orders her pokemon to do, I wait for a moment before Seaking hits where Pidgey is and tell him to fly.

Seaking barely misses but now left out to attack I told to use peck on seaking and Pidgey hit that oversize fish outside of the pool.

" Pidgey use quick attack then peck fast"

I shouted as Lily is telling her pokemon to get back in the water but my pokemon was fast enough to strike as Seaking try to flip itself back into the pool.

In the end Pidgey knock it out with it's attacks and I gave the bird a hug for winning.

" pretty good German, but now the next one won't be easy"

Lily said as she return seaking and release Goldeen which is seaking what it evolve from. I return Pidgey and release Charmander who look around nervously at the water surrounding him, the sisters laugh at me for picking a fire type battle a water type in a water gym.

" really a fire type, oh I win this one quick"

Lily said and tells Goldeen water gun, I order Charmander to dodge. Then told him to use flamethrower into the pool, I smile as Charmander did it and even though he barely learn it during one of our training session before we got to the city he doing a good job using it.

" hey what are you doing"

Lily asks as the water in the pool starts to boil with steam coming off it.

" cooking some fish"

I replied and watch as Goldeen pop out of the water in pain and I had Charmander hit it with a metal claw sending the fish pokemon into the nearest wall.

" aw man I lost but hey at least you now earn this badge"

Lily said as she return Goldeen to her poke ball and walk up to me to hand me the badge.

"hey is my sister around?"

I ask her after putting the badge away " yeah but she napping and since you are her brother you know how she how much she likes her naps" she answer me and I nod remembering how she use to chase me around to smack every time I woke her up.

" hey what the heck is going on here"

I heard a very familiar voice call out and heard Violet say " oh crap she awake now"

**Hope you all like and next one be soon. Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**German's pov**

I try to hide as I heard her footsteps but I couldn't find anywhere suitable. And I soon find my older sister Tanya I standing only ten feet from me. She has a tick off look on her face but it goes away when she sees me.

Next thing I know she has me in a bear hug with the Waterflower sisters looking on.

" so you finally got here little brother, have you already challenge one of these slackers yet?"

She ask me while giving the three sisters a look that left them all cowering.

" yes I have sis and won."

I told and she congrats me saying that is great news.

Then she asks me how many badges do I have and how I been. I tell her I got two badges at the moment.

And also that I been good, got four pokemon and traveling with some people as of right now.

" well their Ash that kid who from home, a former gym leader name Brock and a girl."

I answer her and a smirk soon appears on her face.

" a girl?"

" yes"

I tell her and she asked me what's is her name and if we are an item?

" NO SHE IS A FRIEND!"

I shout at her and she just laughed at me.

" Well it starts out as being friends and ends with you kissing her"

Tanya say and teases me some more about Misty.

" so what is her German? I want to know now since I am your big sister!"

She said and cross her arms with a demanding look on her face.

" fine her name is Misty ok!"

I shout at her without thinking and I watch as Misty's sisters look at me with wonder and curiously in their eyes.

" Misty that is a pretty name, you know these three got a little sister named that too, so what does she look like and is she a trainer?"

Tanya ask me as I mentally scold myself for saying Misty's name out loud.

" She is a brunette with violet eyes"

I lie to Tanya and she bought it though she kept teasing me about traveling with a girl. But she stop after I told her I tell everyone about her first date.

She then tells me she has got a present for me.

" ok close your eyes and hold out one hand"

She told me and I do as she said wondering what she has for me.

I feel some thing round and small on my hand.

Tanya tells me to open my eyes and I find a poke ball in my hand.

" surprise I got you a water pokemon for your team, don't worry its free little brother and I got it from a friend as a pet but I think it will do you more good than me."

She told me and kiss me on the cheek.

" don't do that!"

I tell her feeling so embarrassed at this.

" no I your big sister and I can do it whenever I want German!"

She said with a smirk and told me to release my new pokemon.

I throw the pokemon and out comes a Poliwag which looks around eagerly.

" Poliwag meet my brother, your new owner and hopefully friend."

She told the pokemon who walks up me and rubs himself against my right leg.

" hi there Poliwag, I German and your new trainer and its nice to meet you"

I told the water pokemon who jumps up and down exciting. I smile and return him to his poke ball then thanked my sister for him.

The next hour I spend talking with my sister about how my journey is going and what pokemon I have.

" so you sticking around for the girls show? "

Tanya asks me at the end of our talk and I said sure since Ash is going to show up sooner or later.

Sometime later me and Tanya are sitting in a private sector of the bleachers in the stadium watching the sister perform their show with a sold out crowd watching too. But during our talk two trainers came to the gym before the show and beat the two sisters.

But the show went on without a hitch and was pretty good. After the Ash and Brock finally show up and the sisters try to offer him a free Badge since all their pokemon except a Goldeen were knock out.

Ash was stop by Misty who decide to show up here and said she will battle him instead which he accepted. At this moment Misty's sisters reveal that Misty is their youngest sister and Brock by accident ask Misty why didn't she tell him, me and Ash who she was.

Tanya gives me a smirk when she finds out Misty is girl I talked about. Sisters also tease Misty about her traveling with me and start asking if she finds me cute.

Misty blushes and shouts at them to stop it. While I try to hide my face with my cap as this is going on.

After all this has happen Ash and Misty battle with Ash losing the first round to Misty's Staryu and during the second round just Ash's Pidgeotto was going to beat Misty's Starmie. when Team rocket pop out with the stolen goods we heard about early try to steal all the water pokemon at the gym.

But they were stop when Pikachu use thunderbolt as he was being suck in by Team Rocket's machine.

All in all Ash got his badge, even though Misty protest it but Daisy points out if Pikachu have battle she were had lost and Ash accepts it gladly. And later we all spend a meal prepare by Tanya and I got to say she is a good cook but during the whole meal she and Misty's sisters.

Tease me and Misty about us and comment we could all be family if me and Misty someday got married one day.

That comment cause me to blush and Misty to shout at Tanya, Daisy, Violet and Lily to stop it and explain we are just friends.

" Rightttt"

Tanya said and winks her eye at me and Misty. Ash and Brock just sat back enjoy the show though I was annoy that Brock try to hit on my sister and then Misty's but he got shot down hard.

Finally some time later we left but Tanya again embarrass me by kissing me my on the cheek in front of my friends.

" so where next?"

Brock asks us after getting back on the road.

" Vermillion City for our next Badge right German!"

Ash answer, I gave him a nod and look down the trail wondering what will the Vermillion city gym leader be like.

**Ok this chapter is down next be soon, haven't got a pair planed yet but I got love interests for German and I might give me a harem in the end. Not sure about Ash or Brock I got a few girls I can set them up with but I still need to think about it. Also going to make Ash a bit smarter than he was in the first season with German helping him. But at some point in the story I going to have my OC spit off the group for a while then rejoin them. Also Ash is going to catch more pokemon and I going to be adding some OC s who are going to be gunning for German for a reason that I won't reveal yet. Anyway reviews will be nice and until next time everyone. **


	8. Chapter 8

**German's pov**

I look at her in contempt at how she acts.

But Ash and Brock are head over heel for this girl except for Misty and me. I thought back how we got to this school, started with Misty and Ash arguing about her bike again. Brock setting up camp then sending Ash to collect firewood with pikachu tagging along. They found a group of boys.

Ash interrupts and defends the boy. And learn we are at the pokemon technical institute, which is a boarding school that trains pokemon trainers. Ash try to challenge to a battle but they refuse and left.

The kid on the treadmill Joe try to defend his "friends" stating they were trying to help him, he said he sometimes pretends not to know the question so he does not have to do the tougher questions. When Misty asked what the teachers say about this, Joe replied "They don't even know about it, or if they do they pretend not to." Ash became upset at this "tutoring" system and demanded to speak to the student in charge.

Joe shows us a picture of the student who is pretty girl with long brown hair and amber eyes. I recognize her instantly but say nothing as Joe said her name is Giselle and showed us where the school is which ironically is behind us but was cover by a fog.

Joe was kind enough to lead us to where Giselle is and explains it's a person's overall skill as trainer, not one battle experience that determines a person's success at pokemon tech. He also says even though he the weakest student in his class, he still better than a person with two badge which cause me and Ash to get mad.

Misty also got mad and challenged him to a battle.

Joe said he is familiar with her gym and always beats the pokemons she uses most on the simulator. He bought out his Weepinbell while Misty bought out her Starmie.

And in short time Starmie beats Weepinbell and leave Joe shock at his defeat especially since he had a type advantage in the battle.

At this moment Giselle appears with a legion of fan boys trailing behind her. She makes fun of Joe for losing and calls him an embarrassment to the school.

" that is enough Giselle, let him alone and stop acting stuck up!"

I said out loud to her and she turn her attention to me now.

" German! Is that you?" 

She asked me in a surprise tone and I just nod to her for the moment.

"wait you know her?"

Misty asks me and I tell her that Giselle has some family in Pallet town and she used to vacation there when she was younger. And we became sort of friends in a way I guess.

" German I see you have some poke balls, I guess you're a trainer now right?"

Giselle asked me.

" yeah I become a trainer not to long ago"

I said to her and Ash at this time bud in saying we both got our starters on the same day. And also mention he has two badge to which Giselle laughs at and even more when she finds out how many pokemon he has.

But when I mention I also have two badges she tells me I'm on my way to being a great trainer and takes my right hand to hold. From the corner of my eye I could see that Brock and Ash are getting jealous because of how she is treating me.

Well in short time Misty and Giselle got into a pokemon battle which ended with Misty losing even though Giselle pick a rock type against her Staryu. Then Ash and Giselle battle it out with her using a Cubone and Ash pikachu.

And Pikachu won in the end with some quick thinking by using one of Cubone own attack against it and blinding by twisting the skull it wears around.

Giselle was stunned that Pikachu won with out using electricity and that she lost in the first.

Then certain team rocket members showed up, said their in my opinion that stupid motto, Giselle and the other student recognize them as people who flunk out then attack them as a mob.

I couldn't help but laugh as Meowth, Jessie and James are send flying into the sky as usual. And later on Joe decides to go home and start his own journey and he also asks Giselle for her picture. She asks for one of him too since they are now friends.

Ash asks Misty why they aren't friends like that and Misty tells him Joe doesn't owe Giselle a bike. Me and Brock laughed at this and tells lets go already.

" hey wait up I want to come with you guys too" I

I hear Giselle shouting at us as we are leaving the school grounds.

**I just leave it at here. Next chapter soon but it will take a while I trying to end one of my other stories at the moment.**


	9. Chapter 9

**German's pov**

" German my feet hurt" Giselle said again to me as we travel on the road. I sigh and really wish she stop holding on to me, I wish we told her no when she asked to join us. Said she could get first hand experience about being a trainer by traveling with us.

And after getting permission from the school she was allow to join us until me and Ash got our fourth gym badge.

Also I wish Ash and Brock will stop being jealous. Its not my fault Giselle is only paying attention to me and currently holding my arm.

Misty and Giselle as you can imagine get along as a fire and grass pokemon do. They had argue, stare or on more them one occasion fight each other.

Me and Brock had broken up that fight and I got a black eye from Misty by mistake. Its healing now but Misty still saying sorry to me every time I touch it. At the moment we are lost( blame Ash he had the map) and we are just following the dirt trail hoping it leads us of the forest.

Brock said we should stop for a rest near a stream and during the break Ash saw a Oddish drinking from the stream. Misty sends out Starmie and battled it until Starmie won but as she try to catch it a Bulbasaur deflected the pokemon ball from out of nowhere. They both escape and we continue on our way a little later.

Pass though a old rope bridge where we almost die when a plank Brock step on broke and he fell into a river under the bridge. Ash and Misty also fell though but grab on a plank while Pikachu, me and Giselle barely escape falling too. We pull Ash and Misty up and got over the bridge and start looking for Brock.

During our search on the ground near the river, Misty almost falls in a hole and after that we got caught in a net which Misty set off. Met the same Bulbasaur and Brock comes to the rescue with a knife and frees us. While telling us he was saved by a beautiful woman and leads us to a village run by a woman name Melanie who cares for hurt or abandon pokemon.

Brock tries to flirt with her but she shot down and Misty makes fun of him .

Anyway long story short, after helping heal some of the pokemon, promising not catch any, finding out Bulbasaur is the village protector and champion. Team Rocket shows up saying their motto and with a floating Stadium with a vacuum try to steal all the pokemon.

We as usual kick their butts with some help from Bulbasaur. Giselle also was a big help afterwards since she know many healing remedies and her knowledge of pokemon. Bulbasaur to our surprise decides to join us after Ash asks him to come with him. Melanie encourage Bulbasaur to go with Ash since the other pokemon don't need him anymore since he is doing a great job of protecting them.

After a battle with Pikachu, Bulbasaur is caught and we continue on our way after saying goodbye to Melanie and the pokemon.

Brock try to offer to stay but he was shot down again when Melanie said he should keep on traveling.

Misty and Giselle still weren't talking with each other but came to a certain understanding I guess. Oh also my Pidgey evolve into Pidgeotto and I got battle experience with Poliwag who knows water gun, bubbles and tail whip.

Ash's pokemon also got some experience. The next two days are spend traveling and oh getting lost again before we figure out we are on route 24.

After confirming it on a map we continue on the route until we came across a Charmander on a large rock doing nothing it seems and try to catch it but it deflect his poke ball. Misty offers to weaken it by battling it with a water pokemon.

" hey German look at the Charmander tail" Giselle whispers to me and I notice how weak the flame at the tip of its tail is." hey look at the tail, this Charmander is weak right now so leave it alone Ash" I said with Brock screaming " hey I was going to point that out".

Ash agrees to leave the fire pokemon alone and we found a pokemon center down the road. We take a well deserve rest and find out the story of why that Charmander is sitting on that rock.

Seems like a trainer abandon the poor thing for being weak and even more sad is that it still waiting its trainer to return for him, the local Nurse Joy told us. I grew angry at this, how can a pokemon trainer abandon his own pokemon. And even worst is how loyal the Charmander is, a trainer like that doesn't deserve that type of loyally.

Giselle grab one of my hands and told me later we could try to help that Charmander later. I calm down and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed and lay her head on my right shoulder with a small smile on her face.

Great now all the dudes here are jealous and giving me dirty looks.

I ignore them and thought about my own Charmander, he my best friend and first pokemon. I won two badges with him and fought battles with him too I could never imagine abandoning him or tossing him away.

If I ever get my hands on that trainer he will rue the day he left that Charmander. " German ever thought about letting your hair grow long like when we were kids" Giselle ask me as she runs a hand though my hair. " maybe but I look so girly back then" I tell her and she pouts at me.

" please for me" she said with puppy eyes and I break, say I try it out. She grin and decides to take a nap. Later that night it started to rain heavily, which cause me, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu to go out and get Charmander. Giselle was sleeping and none of us wanted to wake her up.

Charmander was soaking wet and his flame was almost out. Ash protected his flame as the rest of us help carry the pokemon to the pokemon center for treatment. Despite being weak and soak by the heavy rain, Charmander pull though and Nurse Joy told us he will be fine.

The next day after breakfast I heard a trainer with a lot of poke balls bragging how great he is. Damian I hear is his name, I try to ignore him as other trainers are in awes of him and his collection of pokemon. Until he mentions how he abandon a Charmander that likely still waiting for him on a rock.

The others also heard him, me. Brock and Ash got mad with this poor excuse of a trainer. Brock goes up to him grabs him by his collar threaten him and tells him how he is a lowlife and that Charmander almost die because of him. And he told Brock he doesn't care about some weak pokemon.

A battle almost began but Nurse Joy reminded us pokemon shouldn't be use in personal battles. Damian and his little group leaves and I explain to her he was the trainer of the Charmander who abandon it. She got angry and said trainers like him give bad reputation to good trainers.

I agree with her and also ask if she knows Danielle. She tells me she is her cousin and smirks at me. " is your name German Lander by chance" she asked me and when I told her yes.

She grins at me " so you're the boy Patricia been telling us all about. The one who help in beating team rocket and who Danielle is crushing on" she said and I felt my face get red. " well I wasn't alone in stopping Team Rocket." I said and I told her I need to train my pokemon now.

I walked away as fast as I could and met up with Giselle who told me Charmander has left. We met with the others and agree there is almost nothing we can do about Charmander since he still believes his trainer will return for him. And decide to go on to Vermilion City for the next gym.

Soon the five of us are back on the road. Giselle as usual at my side chatting about anything that comes to mind while I silently listening to her. Misty, Ash and Brock are ahead of us and I can hear them talking about that Charmander with Pikachu running ahead of us. The three of them suddenly fall in a pit and before we could stop me and Giselle fall in too. Ash breaks my fall and Brock also breaks Giselle's fall, Team Rocket shows their smirking faces at the edge of the pit and captured Pikachu.

Pikachu try to shock them but they are wearing shock proof suits they gloat as they leave with Pikachu. Things looked bad until Charmander came along and hit them with a powerful flamethrower.

They drop Pikachu and ran off with Meowth saying told you we need fir proof suits. We get out of the pit and thanked Charmander, Ash asks Charmander to come with us. At this time Damian shows his face and say he want Charmander back now that he seen what it can do. He said he did it to toughen him up and Brock protested that a trainer raises his pokemon to be stronger.

We argue some more with him and he just laughs at us before tossing a poke ball at Charmander. And Charmander by this time finally realizes that Damian doesn't care for him and whacks the ball back at him.

He then try to use all his pokemon on Charmander and he get a full blast of flamethrower and runs off crying. We cheer and later Charmander decides to become Ash's pokemon and to travel with us.

Ash catches him with a poke ball and we are back on the road. I notice Giselle writing in a notebook and ask what she is writing about. She smile and show me a drawing of us holding hands and oh kissing.

" didn't know you draw Giselle" was all I could say and she told me it's a hobby of hers. Giselle tries to show me more drawings of us she has done but I told her Misty wanted to tell me about water pokemon.

I grab Misty's arm and pull her to me, " hey Misty tell me more water pokemon like you promise" I said to her and at first she confused but catches on. We leave Giselle alone who is glaring daggers at Misty and I spend the hour being lecture by Misty on water pokemon. " just two more badges and Giselle can go back to her school" I thought as I listen to Misty.

**Hope you all like it and next be soon. Any reviews or suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
